The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
Upon an interruption in a power supply, it is often desired, or even required, to have a power backup. For example, emergency lighting, or “egress lighting”, may be needed to provide power for illumination automatically in the event of any interruption in the normal power supply. Emergency lighting may be required under government regulations and may be designed to illuminate and identify hallways, stairwells, and exits to facilitate safe and orderly evacuation from a structure. It may be desired to have power backup for providing standby lighting. Standby lighting is the illumination in the event of a power failure when you wish to continue normal activities for an extended period of time.
Often, it is desired, or even required, to provide a sufficient amount of power backup for a sufficient amount of time. For example, adequate lighting may be desired for at least 90 minutes upon a disruption in the normal power supply or source.